


【德哈】小朋友

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: 在风月场上纵横的情场老手哈利无意中遇到了“纯良懵懂”的德拉科。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】小朋友

嘈杂的人声和吵闹的音乐，还有那晃眼的灯光并不影响着哈利的好心情。他照例坐在自己的老位置上，喝着一杯又一杯酒，直到整个人都晕晕乎乎的时候才放慢了动作，开始寻找今天的目标对象。

这个不行，一看就让人提不起兴趣，这个也不行，大概率是个背影杀手。这个……嗯？哈利就像发现新大陆一样盯着那个坐在角落里的男孩，看来今晚注定是个愉快的夜晚。

只是男孩面前摆着的东西让哈利皱了皱眉头，他小声地嘀咕着:“不是吧，真的有人来酒吧就点杯柠檬水？看着真像个被强迫来的乖孩子。”

虽然这么说，但是到嘴的小绵羊还是不能放走。哈利摇摇晃晃地向德拉科坐着的地方走去，摆了个自认为很撩人的姿势为这位小朋友点了杯成年人应该在这里喝的东西。

德拉科小心地瞥了一眼哈利，立刻就把头转了回去。不知道是不是室内太热的缘故，一丝可疑的红晕爬上了男孩原本白皙的脸蛋。

“我不能喝这些，父亲不允许。”德拉科摇了摇头，就像一个家里管得很严的三好学生，把酒推回给了哈利。

哈利吸了口手里刚刚才点燃的烟，烟圈被吐到了对面小朋友的脸上，德拉科那张好看的脸在烟雾中若隐若现:“宝贝，这都不喝还来什么酒吧？你看哪还有别的小朋友来这里喝柠檬水？”

德拉科显然不适应哈利这种轻佻的作风，被烟呛着咳嗽了几声:“是潘西让我陪她来的。”

一丝难以察觉的失望转瞬即逝，哈利向德拉科凑近了几分:“女朋友？怎么没见她？”

“不是不是，只是很单纯的朋友。”德拉科就像是怕哈利误会一样，立刻摆手否认。

哈利借着灯光仔细看了一下坐在自己旁边的男孩:头发梳得一丝不苟，领带打得整整齐齐，身上甚至还穿着霍格沃茨的校服。

德拉科不知道是意识到自己在经受着哈利的目光洗礼，还是酒吧里的气氛太过喧嚣，脸不自觉地就红了几分。微微泛白的金发在五颜六色的灯光映衬下，少了丝端正，倒多了少年该有的那种明媚。

“霍格沃茨在校生？不怕我和你们校长讲。”哈利把整个人的重心都放在了德拉科的身上，暧昧的气息喷洒在德拉科的耳畔。

德拉科再一次脸红了，这是他这个晚上第二次脸红。哈利忍不住笑了出来，伸手捏了捏德拉科的脸:“这么容易就脸红，可真是不经逗。”

“我没有，还不是因为你……”德拉科只说了半句就不再说下去，他看见哈利在对他挑眉。

哈利又靠近了德拉科几分，二人之间的距离几乎可以忽略不计，他有意想逗一逗这个看着很乖巧的小朋友:“因为我什么？太过轻佻？还是你第一眼就喜欢上我了？”

德拉科点头也不是摇头也不是，坐在那里就像头误入狼群任人宰割的小绵羊。他喝了口柠檬水想躲避回答这个问题，但哈利直勾勾的眼神让他觉得现在逃也逃不掉:“我……”

哈利打算不再逗弄眼前的小孩，点了杯牛奶放到了德拉科的面前:“小朋友，你这个年纪要多喝牛奶才能长高。”

德拉科看着哈利慢慢悠悠离开的身影，握着牛奶的手多了几分用力，他端起牛奶喝了一小口，奶味在口腔内四窜，朝着那个方向不可置否地微微摇头:“怎么还是一如既往地好骗。”


End file.
